


Old Bread

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Gen, Picnics, feeding ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire, Patience, and Kaia spend the evening together.





	Old Bread

“Don’t stay out too long!” Jody yelled after Claire, but the girl was already out the back door.  Jody shook her head and laughed, knowing that Claire would get carried away.  She usually did, but the good thing was that Jody always knew where Claire was going.

Claire’s boots smacked against the pavement as she ran away from Jody’s bakery, the bag on her shoulder filled with old bread that they couldn’t sell and a little surprise, as well.  It was a tradition at this point, going to the neighborhood park after the bakery closed.  Claire just had a couple stops to make before she got there.

She knocked on Missouri’s side door, the one that her psychic clients didn’t use.  Missouri would see people until usually around nine at night, so Claire never came through the front.  She always came in the side door, or at least knock there so that Patience would come out of that door to see her.

Not a minute passed before Patience’s smiling face was opening the door, her keys in hand.  “Park?” she asked simply, seeing Claire nod.  Patience locked the door behind her, not calling a goodbye to her grandmother, which told Claire that Missouri was indeed with a client.

The two of them walked, as opposed to Claire’s initial jog, to their next stop.  Kaia had gotten a part-time job at the local pet shop but could get off whenever she wanted to.  The owners loved her (who wouldn’t love Kaia, was the real question), and let her work as much or as little as she wanted or needed.

Claire and Patience only had to wave at Kaia through the window for her to go to the back to clock out.  As they waited, Claire watched Patience through her lashes, admiring the way the late afternoon sun shone against her hair.

Kaia’s excited greeting snapped Claire out of her stupor and the three of them headed for the park.  As usual, the bench by the lake – their bench, they liked to think – was empty.  

They sat down and Claire passed out three loaves of old bread, smiling as the ducks began swimming toward them without question.  They knew, just as well as the girls did, what was happening.

In just a minute, the three of them had a swarm of ducks surrounding the bench, laughing as the birds bickered amongst one another for the bits and pieces.  It was nice, being able to sit and just watch the animals.  

When the bread was gone and the ducks dispersed, Claire went back to her bag.  “I have something else today,” she told them, standing up and moving behind the bench.  She quickly laid out a checkered blanket, smiling as the two girls gasped in surprise.  Claire grabbed the wrapped sandwiches and bags of chips, sure to give the favorite types to Kaia and Patience.  The three of them sat on the blanket, enjoying the change to the norm that Claire had brought this evening.

By the time the food was gone, the sun was going down over the lake.  Claire had laid down, her head resting in Patience’s lap.  Patience was idly watching the ducks play in the lake while Claire had her eyes closed.  Kaia smiled softly to herself, wondering at how lucky she was to have Patience and Claire in her life.


End file.
